Talk:悪ノ娘 (Daughter of Evil)
What we need to do is make a page for the Evil series and relocate the info there. Only dead fish go with the flow. 07:49, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Agree. I don't think we need to put up the lyrics like this, though. We can just link to somewhere which has the lyrics... I know that http://www5.atwiki.jp/hmiku/ is a good site for Vocaloid Kanji lyrics. Anyone knows any for Romaji and English? Or rather... Maybe we can create a new wiki to host the lyrics or something. Heh. Earthfairys 13:26, February 19, 2010 (UTC) How about using this for English and Roman-ji lyrics? http://www24.atwiki.jp/v-lyrics/ It will prevent edit wars.Blacksaingrain 13:43, February 19, 2010 (UTC) The link does not work on my computer. Some problems with my IP number or something. I will try it tomorrow, or some time later. Those who are able to access the page, please comment and tell me about it... Thanks. Earthfairys 14:43, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :It does not have the Aku-no series, so I wouldn't deal with that yet. :On the new page, I want to have the following sections: :*Details involving the backstory from Akuno-P's blog :*The four songs, listed with a brief summary :*Re_birthday, and its debate as to whether it is involved with the series :*The ~velvet mix~es :*The Daughter of Evil Theater Play event, its cast, and the Shimoda Asami covers of the first three songs :How does this sound? Only dead fish go with the flow. 04:17, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah, that. Shimoda Asami's covers are epic. But I find that information for the velvet mix is not exactly needed... I mean, it is still the same song except for a re-arrangement. Also, do you think we should include the new song from the Theater Play? The title is "Twilight Prank" and, if I'm not wrong, it details the princess and the servant's childhood... But this I'm not too sure. I only got this information from one place, you see. It would be good if someone can help reconfirm this. (And since there is already a Theater Play, wishing for a manga or anime adaption for this might not be such a far dream... Right? I mean, we already have a BRS anime coming in spring...) Theater Play event official wbesite: http://x-quest.jp/akuno/ Earthfairys 09:07, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I've been thinking about it and yes it should be included in the article. And if we did have an anime, it'd be insanely short...although I've been considering making a doujin... ^.^ ::The velvet mixes should at least be mentioned as they are official mixes. Oh yeah, we need to include the ACT2 versions if we're gonna do that too. ::We should include Twilight Prank, but only in the Theater Play section. After a bunch of grueling work with a Japanese dictionary, I managed to use the lyrics sheet and make a typed out version of the kanji. I don't think I did a perfect job, but I tried. Anyway, I looked through some of the kanji and a half-assed translation of Google Translate and it does seem to be about their childhood, mostly about watching the sunset, the sea, and eating snacks. It shouldn't be in the same section as the others, though, since they're not actually sung by Rin and Len. (Although I wish to remedy that once I get my hands on an off vocal.) Only dead fish go with the flow. 09:18, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Well, I think the anime should include details that were not in the song... Like more details about Meiko, Kaito, Miku and Haku too. Anyway, if you start making that doujin, inform me too. ^^ Haha, the ACT2 versions. I kinda forgot about them since it kinda sounds the same. But I suppose adding a little more information wouldn't hurt. :D Mind sending me the kanji lyrics of Twilight Prank so that I can get a look at it too? I won't mind trying to translate it. I have a few friends who are fluent in Japanese. I can get them to help... According to the information that I got, it seems that there is some imagery in the song lyrics. Something about the princess being the day, and the servant being the night... But this is not exactly clear. Earthfairys 10:05, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Okay, just added a new page to the wiki, known as Story of Evil. It will be the main page where all the general information of the series will be put up on. (I feel that I am quite stupid to actually start a page like this, but I just like the series too much) Earthfairys 10:54, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh hey, thanks for the edit on the page. The information which I had put up was mostly incorrect... Well, it was a good try anyway. Hehe... Earthfairys 10:57, February 22, 2010 (UTC)